minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DatBeardyGuy/The Old Builders (Chapter 8)
"Ok, so Vos said to go to the tallest skyscraper. Of course, it's the tallest one. It can never be easy... can it..." Jesse was found talking to himself on the path to Sparklez' Skyscraper. He looked at the bridge he was currently on. It was surrounded and dipped into the green thick fog. It was as far as the eye could see. Literally, there wasn't much for a deceased city. Everything seemed to mostly be in rubble or in the far off fog where Jesse couldn't see. Either way, it seemed like a blank space. Except for the giant ominous tower lurking in front of him. It appeared to have Neon lights that lit up in the fog. Thankfully, it lit up the bridge to let Jesse see where he was going. "If I wanted to be the 'captain' of this place, this would be my office..." He entered two giant glass doors, a tiny little bell ringing when he opened, like a shop of some sorts. "Huh... Office hours. But nobody's office-ing. Guess I'll take the eleva- oh come on!" Jesse realised there's no elevator. "Guess I'll have to use my old enemy..." He stares up to the impending platforms that went upwards. "Stairs." Meanwhile, in the top office... Harper was talking to Sparklez. They eventually got to the topic of Jesse. "So when do you think Jesse's gonna get here?" "Dunno. My office is pretty high up." They eventually heard the guy. "HANG ON! JUST GOTTA GET UP THESE STAIRS! UGH! WHOO! STAIRS! THEY'RE THE WORST!" Jesse reached the top. "Ugh, I think I burned all my calories... Anyone got any... deceased food restaurants? No? Ok." Sparklez saw Jesse. He beamed up. "Jesse! It's good to see you. Now, come. Take a seat." "Wait, there's seats in this world? Wow..." "Yeah. Shocker. Anyway, we know that your currently dealing with the Corrupted Hallway, but we've got a problem of our own." "Ugh, what is it?" "You see, not too long ago, some evil source came along and corrupted most of our... civillians. They're stronger this way and are leading a rebellion against me. I can't deal with them. None of us can. But you showed strength during the era of the White Pumpkin. You lead everyone out. Well, except me and TorqueDawg. Speaking of him, he should be somewhere in the office. Heh, don't worry about him." "Evil source? Tell me more about it." Sparklez replied. "I don't know more about it. It's becoming a huge threat and if we don't act we'll be brainwashed forever. Literally. We can't die after death." Jesse seemed reluctant to help. "Fine, Harper and I will help. We don't have much time though. Should get back to the others before they think I died myself!" "Others?" "Yeah. Lukas, Ivor, Petra.. rememember them? Maybe not.. It's been a year." Jesse winks at the camera. Sparklez seemed to glare that off. "Yeah. I remember. Listen, if you want to find this source, head to the peak of Crumble Castle. It's a very large source and should be easy to detect. Good luck, Jesse." "Thanks, Sparklez." Harper finally said something. "Come on, let's take the elevator down." "But it wasn't working before...?" But the elevator was working this time. He wasted his time on the stairs for nothing. They exited the giant building, the door slamming shut and the building becoming encased in giant green thick fog. "There goes our way back. Now the only way forward is Crumble Castle. According to this convinient map, it's passed Vicious Valley and Life Lake. This shouldn't be so hard." Harper replied. "Yeah, if you live to see the difficulty. Come on, I'm not paying a death penalty fee. That costs DIAMONDS." "Sorry. Right! Let's move forward!" The duo walk away from the bridge into uncharted territory; off the city. Jesse and Harper had to dodge many obstacles at the very start: Bottomless pits, spikes, the fog, their hunger, etc. "Hoo! Clearly they didn't want anyone going forward. This is rough!" "Oh, come now, Jesse. I thought you were tougher! You took down PAMA by yourself." "Yeah, with Ivor..." Jesse thought to himself. They were now on some grassy flowery plains surrounded by blue fog this time. "We must be in Vicious Valley. You see Life Lake anywhere?" "No, but I don't-" Harper suddenly dodges a sword swing. Jesse does a quick-time event to also duck the sword. "WOAH! Too close!" Jesse looked towards the figure. It appeared to be of a skeleton, but in some strange samurai warrior armor. It resonated purple. "What the?" The skeleton looked towards Jesse, holding out it's diamond sword again. It appeared to be enchanted. "Hoo, that sword looks deadly. Harper?" "Uh, sorry Jesse, gotta sit this one out... I'm getting TERRIBLE vibes off that thing." "Ugh, you're gonna PAY for giving my friend... bad vibes!" Jesse pulled out his Diamond Enchanted Sword. "Finally, some action!" He swung his sword at the skeleton, but the skeleton blocked it with it's sword. Jesse then swiftly moved back and retained balance. He lunged towards the skeleton. As soon as the skeleton held its sword out to block, Jesse feinted and did a kick to the stomach. The skeleton fell down and dropped the sword. "Any last words, bonehead?" "Yes... You are just as powerful as I remembered. Congratu-freaking-lations, BUCKO." Jesse suddenly remembered that phrase. "It can't be..." The skeleton disappeared in a purple puff of smoke and revealed a human with white hair, white beard, glasses, and a purple power suit. "You just couldn't leave WELL ENOUGH ALONE, Jesse! Barging in like you OWN the place!" "H-Hadrian?!" to be continued lol Category:Blog posts